Harry and Revan
by Black Phoenix 7777
Summary: Rewrite of my previous story. Instead of Harry being adopted by the Dursleys, he is adopted by someone else, who takes him away from earth to train him in the ways of the Force. Harry returns 11 yeas later. But who is that girl with him? NO SLASH


A/N: OK everyone, this is a rewrite of my previous story that I deleted. I did it because I wanted to change several things. First of all, this story will cover all Hogwarts years before moving on to the KOTOR events. Secondly, the pairing will change. Harry will be with four girls: Revan, because that was the original idea and I like it, Nymphadora (ducks to avoid random curses and hexes) Tonks and Fleur Delacour because frankly I find it hard to read or write a story where Harry isn't paired with one or both of them, and lastly with Daphne Greengrass because I promised my best friend. This is final and won't be changed. Finally, I'm putting a poll up about whether or not you want each chapter to be an entire school year. If that's the case, keep in mind that each chapter will take longer to come out and that chapters after Hogwarts will be naturally smaller. Also between each year there will be smaller chapters about what happens during each summer. The poll will probably stay up until I finish writing the first year. That's all. Oh, and please review.

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

It was Halloween night and Privet Drive was quiet. Nobody was walking around at this hour. Suddenly, a soft _pop_ was heard and two figures appeared out of nowhere.

The first figure was a middle-aged woman wearing grey robes, square glasses and a pointed hat. She had black hair drawn into a tight bun and a rather austere face. Her name was Minerva McGonagall.

The second figure belonged to a man. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Albus? Leaving him with Muggles? And are you sure that we can trust Hagrid with the task of bringing him here?" asked McGonagall.

"They are the only relatives he has. Plus, we can't leave him with a magical household without his head turning. And I would trust Hagrid with my life." replied Dumbledore.

Just then a rumbling was heard and a huge motorcycle fell from the sky and landed in front of them. Sitting astride it was a giant of a man, twice as tall and five times as wide as a normal man. He had long bushy black hair and a beard that hid most of his face. He was carrying a bundle of blankets that had a baby boy inside them.

"Did everything went alright, Hagrid? Is Harry okay? And where did you find the motorcycle?" asked Dumbledore.

"I borrowed the motorcycle from young Sirius Black. Harry is fine; he fell asleep while we were flying over Bristol. It's a miracle he's still alive though sir, the house was reduced to ruins." answered Hagrid.

"It's a pity that we had to pay such a price for the defeat of You-Know-Who. Lily and James were very good people." said McGonagall, trying to suppress a sob.

"Come on now, Minerva. Surely you can call him Voldemort, can't you? Especially now that he's gone?" chided Dumbledore lightly. "I've never understood why people are afraid to call him by name."

"Of course you haven't. You are the only one You-Know-, oh fine, Voldemort ever feared." replied McGonagall, sounding half admiring, half exasperated.

"You flatter me." said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I'll never have."

"Only because you're too, well, noble to use them." said McGonagall.

"Or too much of a coward." said another male voice.

Everyone turned towards where the voice was heard from and saw a person dressed in a pitch black robe with a hood hiding his face. The man was also carrying with his right arm a bundle of blankets with a baby inside them.

"Who are you and how do you dare call Albus Dumbledore a coward?" snapped McGonagall, her hand moving to her wand.

She was stopped however by Dumbledore who watched the newcomer calmly. "I'm sure both of us have better things to do than continue our old argument about the Dark Arts, old friend. What brings you here? And who is that baby you are carrying?"

"She is the most important piece of those that will make the future I seek come to pass. And young Harry over there, while not as important, is important nonetheless. I'm here to take him with me." replied the other.

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Hagrid and McGonagall from talking. "If I agree to give him to you, will you take care of him? I don't think you are suited for the role of a father." he asked.

"No, I'm not. But I think I could be a fine older brother for both of them. And I don't seek your permission Albus. I'll take him whether you like it or not. I've waited years for this day to come. I'm not going to let you stop me." replied the man.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Fine. Will he come back for Hogwarts?"

The other nodded. "All of us will. The training I plan to put them through won't be finished by then, so they will have to do both at the same time."

Albus nodded and took Harry from Hagrid and handed him to the other man, who thanked him and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Albus called out to him. "If the girl is to enter Hogwarts, I need to know her name. If she can use magic in the first place."

The stranger turned around and answered. "She can. But making me come up with a name at the drop of a hat… Well, her last name will be the same as mine, Skywalker. As for her first name… she will be the one that will reclaim everything that was lost, in more ways than one. So her name will be… Revan." With that, he left.

After that, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore. "How could you give Harry to him, Albus? He was talking as if Harry and the girl were some pawns to a game."

Dumbledore looked at her, his face showing every last one of his 140 years, and answered. "Do you honestly believe that he would be something else if he stayed, Minerva? You know the prophecy. People like Harry and that girl…from the moment they are born till the moment they die are pawns of a power far grater than humans. And if such people are pawns, people like you and I are nothing more than insignificant bugs. The man that took Harry… he too was a pawn once, but he broke free. He became his own master. Perhaps he can teach Harry how to do the same. And anyway, if he wanted to take Harry there was nothing we could do to stop him. Trust me when I say that we are no match for him. I don't think there is anyone who is."

"But who was that man Albus? How do you know him?" asked McGonagall, wanting answers.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry Minerva, but this is not my story to tell, it's his. And he isn't someone that talks about his past, so you probably will never find out. Even I know very few things about his past. All you need to know is this: never, EVER do something to anger him. Now let's go. I forgot my lemon drops and I miss them."

Hagrid left with the motorcycle and the other two vanished with another soft _pop_.

At the same time, the man had somehow reached a wild area outside London where nothing lived besides animals. Standing there was a roughly circular, white and red, freighter class spaceship. Her name was Ebon Hawk.

Just as he was about to enter the ship, the man stopped and tilted his head to the side, as if listening to something. After a couple of minutes, he muttered to himself. "A rather stupid course of action, but it's the same one I would take. For that alone, you have some of my respect… Sirius Orion Black." Then he entered the ship and left.

**10 years later****, planet Dantooine**

The man was observing his two students, whom he also considered siblings, Revan and Harry, have a hand-to-hand spar. They were more or less equal, but it looked like Revan would win eventually.

The man was not wearing his robes now and thus his features could be seen. He was an impressive six feet tall and he had straight pitch black hair that reached a couple of inches below his shoulders. His strangest feature by far however was his eyes. They were black. Completely black, with no whites in them. What's more, if one looked carefully enough, he would see that the black in his eyes seemed to move. The pattern of that movement however could not be told because of their color. He was dressed completely in black. As a result of his clothes, hair and eyes, his skin looked quite pale, even if in fact it was normal. His name was Ian Skywalker.

Revan had black hair that reached a little below her shoulders and the strangest blue eyes Ian has ever seen. When she was happy, they were a clear blue that reminded him of the sky. When she was serious they became a deep blue that reminded him of the sea. And when she was angry they resembled twin pieces of ice, both in color and in the coldness they radiated. She was 5' 1" tall and dressed in dark blue trousers and shirt.

Harry had short and wild black hair that completely refused to be combed or even cut. They would simply grow right back overnight. His eyes were a vibrant green and he had the same height as Revan. His clothes were dark green in color. He also had a lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

Ian though about this scar for a second. While he had told Harry how he obtained it, he never told him the true secret behind it. He would when the time was right.

Suddenly, he sensed something approaching and told them to stop. Just then, flames erupted out of thin air and from inside them appeared a magnificent red and gold bird which was carrying three letters. He left one to each of them and then landed in front of the man, glaring daggers at him. He ignored the bird, opened his letter and started reading it.

Without taking his eyes from the letter he shouted to Harry and Revan, who were about to open theirs. "You can open them later if you want. Go and pack your things first. Make sure to leave nothing behind and say goodbye to your friends. You won't see them again for a long time."

The two nodded and left whispering something to each other. Ian finished his letter and then waved his hand over it. The ink started to change shape, forming his reply. He handed it back to the bird, but just as it was about to leave, the man spoke to it softly. "I suggest you show more respect to those both older and stronger than you, hatchling. Otherwise you might find out that there are things in this galaxy that can permanently kill you."

The bird glared at him again, ignoring the not-so-veiled threat and disappeared with another flash of flames. Ian simply shook his head and left to pack his things as well.

A few hours later the three were inside the Ebon Hawk and had just entered hyperspace. Revan saw her older brother sitting back from the controls and decided to ask. "Hey, brother, what type of bird was that? I've never seen anything like it before."

He sighed before answering. "It's the rarest animal in the galaxy, along with one other. Actually, it's far more than a simple animal, since it's far smarter than your average human. It's called phoenix. Phoenixes are truly marvelous creatures. Their tears can heal all wounds and poisons, they can lift weights hundreds times their own and they are almost completely immortal. As far as I know, there are only two beings in the galaxy capable of killing a phoenix. And no I won't tell who these two are. Anyway, to me their greatest ability is their song. The song of a phoenix is the most beautiful sound in the universe and it can restore courage and hope to those who have lost both, provided their hearts have more light than darkness. For those that have more darkness than light, the effect of their song is the exact opposite."

Harry and Revan exchanged a look, surprised that such a creature existed. Then Harry though of another question. "Which is the other rare animal you spoke off?"

"The phoenix's cousin. The black phoenix. Black phoenixes used to be the exact opposite of the phoenixes. They too are immortal and can carry incredible weights, but their tears were the deadliest poison in the galaxy, burning and destroying all that it touched. And their song had the reverse effect of the phoenixes' song. Moreover, while the phoenixes' song is beautiful in the more classic sense of the word, the song of a black phoenix has a different kind of beauty. The kind of beauty that terrifies the listener. The song of a phoenix speaks of the beauty found in life and all things light. The song of a black phoenix speaks of the beauty found in death and all things dark. For they too have their beauty. However, ever since the meaning of darkness changed and was no longer synonymous to evil, dark phoenixes could choose if they wanted their tears to keep their old abilities or become the same with their light counterparts. Also, while their song hasn't changed, now it affects positively all those that the black phoenix in question deems worthy, regardless of affiliation with light or darkness. Now enough of these, why don't you open your letters?" he replied.

"But," insisted Revan "how is it possible for a being to be immortal?"

Ian sighed again. "Both of you listen well, because I'll say this only once. The only thing that is impossible to achieve through the Force is revive the dead. Death is absolute. Everything else is achievable. Now read your letters. This discussion is over." he said with a tone of finality.

Recognizing the tone, they staid quiet and did as told. This is what their letters said.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter/Ms Skywalker,_

_I am__ pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. Due to the special circumstances, you are not required to send confirmation. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Both of them finished at the same time, looked at one another, and said together. "What the…? The name and titles are almost longer than the letter itself!"

Their brother chuckled. "Let me guess, he wrote his entire name and all his titles, didn't he?"

The look on their faces was all the confirmation he needed. "I knew it. He gets a kick out of annoying people by doing it. He did it to me too. I think some payback is in order. Anyway, Harry, would you mind reading the list aloud?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Healing for beginners by Miranda Pomfrey._

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_Wand_

_Cauldron__ (pewter, standard size 2) set_

_Glass__ or crystal phials_

_Telescope__ set_

_Brass__ scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Healing? That's a new one. Anyway, I've told you about Hogwarts, haven't I? Do you want to go with the train like everyone else or go on our own and barge in at the middle of the welcome feast?" he asked.

The two shared a glance and then answered together. "What do you think?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, stupid question, I should have known. Barge in the middle of the feast it is. Now tell me what I told you to remember while you're there. You had better not forgotten anything."

They shrugged and took turns answering, Harry starting first. "First of all, that while we are there you won't interfere with any punishments we receive and we deserve."

"Secondly, we will only meet you for our training, unless there are special circumstances." took over Revan

"Thirdly, we are not to use the Force unless the situation absolutely demands it." continued Harry.

"And last and most important of all, we have to prank the leaving daylights out of Albus Dumbledore. How will we recognize him anyway?" concluded Revan.

"That's easy, just look for a ridiculously long beard." he replied laughing. Then he stopped and studied them for second.

"You are going to completely disregard the third rule, aren't you?" he asked/accused.

"Yep." they said together, smiling deviously.

He shook his head. "I know this smile. Just remember what will happen if you try to pull a prank on me. Anyway, why don't you try to sleep? It will take quite some time till we reach Earth. It is in farthest reaches of the Outer Rim after all, at the very edge of our galaxy." he said and then got into a meditative position.

The two nodded and went to one of the crew quarters. There they sat side by side on one of the beds and started to discuss excitedly about what Hogwarts would be like.

A few hours later, Ian finished with his meditation and got up to check up on Harry and Revan. When he found them, an unusually gentle smile formed in his lips. It seemed that sleep has claimed the two while they were talking. They were still in a seated position, their backs on the wall, Revan's head resting on Harry's shoulder.

Despite this, Ian could tell both with his eyes and with the Force that they were perfectly comfortable and at peace. In fact, the sight of the two sleeping eleven-year-olds, at that moment, radiated so much peace and serenity that even the usually raging emotions that were hidden in his heart calmed.

"_Thank you, Harry, Revan. For everything that you have already done and have yet to do." _he thought. He used the Force to gently lift them up and then wrap a pair of blankets around them. He putted them back down, careful not to wake them up and left them to sleep for a couple more hours.

"_Enjoy this sleep you two. For I'm afraid that it will be the last truly peaceful one that you will have for a long time."_he thought as he went back to the cockpit.

Two hours later, Harry and Revan were shook awake.

"Wake up you two, we have arrived. You do want to see how Earth looks from space, don't you?" he left without waiting for an answer or for them to actually wake up.

They woke up and yawned. Then they saw the blanket that was wrapped around them and knew that it wasn't something that they did before sleep overtook them. They glanced at each other and shared a small smile. Ian usually would be ironic, sarcastic, austere, and cold. It was however actions such as these that revealed to Harry and Revan a different, softer side of him, that they rarely saw. As Revan has once put it, this happened when he was in his "big brother mode". All the other times he was in "teacher mode".

They untangled themselves and moved to the cockpit. Just then they exited hyperspace and they saw Earth. They had to admit that it was a beautiful sight.

"It has too much water." commented Revan.

Harry however was oddly quiet. "So this is where I was born." he muttered.

Revan pulled him into a hug and smiled at him. "Yep. You are home."

Harry smiled and hugged her back, before answering. "That I am. But not because of the planet where we are. My home is with you and Ian."

Before they could say any more, they felt a hand ruffling their hair. They looked up and saw Ian smiling at them, his eyes full of warmth. Not that anyone besides them would be able to tell. He hugged both of them for a second, before turning back to the ship controls.

"Sit down and secure your belts you two. We are about to enter the atmosphere." he ordered them.

They did as told and pretty soon they were entering the atmosphere. Thankfully it was night, so nobody would notice them.

When they landed, Harry and Revan ran outside and saw that they had landed next to a huge mansion. They looked around and saw that the grounds around it stretched as far as the eye could see. There was even a forest and a lake, which was obviously magically made, since there was no river feeding it.

"Well, do you like it? This is my house on this planet." said Ian to the two kids.

The two grinned and answered, once again, together. "You bet!"

Their brother laughed and then called "Trixy, come here."

With a loud crack, a female house elf appeared. She wore a simple white dress with a black phoenix drawn over the heart. When she saw Ian she squealed in happiness. "Master Ian! It's so good to see you again after all these years. Who are the young Master and Mistress?" she asked, bouncing with excitement.

Ian put a hand in each of the children's heads and answered. "This is my younger sister, Revan. And this is someone I'm sure you already know. Harry Potter. You are to obey anything they tell you unless it contradicts an order I've given. Now call everyone here. And Harry, Revan… don't say it."

They ignored him. "Is she a relative of Master Vandar's?" asked Revan curiously.

Ian resisted the urge to palm his face. "I said don't say it."

With another, louder, crack, twenty house elves appeared, ten males and ten females. The females were all dressed the same way as Trixy while the males wore white trousers and shirts with the same drawing of a black phoenix over their hearts.

"Well, since everyone is here, let me make the introductions. Everyone, these two are Harry and Revan, my siblings. Harry, Revan, these are the house elves that take care of the property. I warn you know, don't try to stop them from serving you, you will only insult them. Now, split in two teams, males and females. The males will take care of Harry and the females of Revan for as long as we're here."

While the elves did as they were told, Ian waved his hand and Harry's and Revan's belongings flied out of the ship and stopped in front of the respective group of elves. 

"Revan will sleep to the room right of the master suite while Harry at the room left of it. Go and prepare the rooms."

The elves nodded and vanished along with the children's things.

"Trixy, could you prepare dinner for us? Nothing much, a couple of toasts for each of us along with something to drink." said Ian.

The elf nodded enthusiastically and disappeared, while Ian let Harry and Revan inside the mansion and to the dining room.

As Harry and Revan expected, black was the dominant colour in the house. The floor and the furniture were all made from black wood.

They also saw some magical moving pictures of magnificent black birds that looked very much like the one that had brought them their letters. From that they surmised that the birds in the pictures must be black phoenixes. The strange thing was that none of them made a sound and all of them bowed when Ian passed in front of them.

Harry and Revan were curious about it, but they knew when not to ask questions about something.

When they reached the dining room, they were once again surprised. The room was quite big, which seemed strange considering that the only thing inside it was a normal table for four people.

Knowing what they were thinking, Ian explained. "This table can magically expand to accommodate up to a hundred people. Hence the size of the room."

When they sat down, two toasts and a glass of orange juice appeared in front of them. Harry and Revan started eating quickly.

Ian raised an eyebrow at this. "Hey, hey, slow down. What got into you? I doubt you are that hungry."

The two quickly finished the rest of their food before answering, "We just want to go exploring. I'm sure there are a lot of things to see in a house this big."

Ian shook his head at this. "Sorry, not happening. Actually, it's my fault. If I knew it would be night when we arrived, I wouldn't have told you to sleep in the Ebon Hawk. Still, I'm sorry to say that you will have to go to sleep again."

Harry were about to complain and say that they didn't want to sleep, when they suddenly felt their eyes closing on their own. The last thing they heard before sleep took them was Ian saying "It's a good thing that elves can take mental commands."

They would have fallen face first on their dishes if Ian hadn't caught them with the Force. He moved around the table, took Revan in his arms and levitated Harry with the Force. He started to walk towards their rooms. "They're going to give me hell for this tomorrow." he muttered.

Just then, Trixy appeared next to him. "May I ask a question Master? Why did you order me to put sleeping potion in their food?"

"It's new moon tonight." answered Ian softly, as if that explained everything.

Obviously it did, because a look of understanding crossed Trixy's face. "Oh. You don't want them to…"

"Exactly." interrupted Ian. "Also, I'm not leaving them alone in the house unless I want it demolished. You don't want to know what these two are capable to come up with if left on their own devices."

He stayed quiet after that and Trixy, understanding the dismissal, left to find some other work to do.

Ian entered Revan's room, put her in bed and covered her with the blankets. He smiled for a second to the sleeping form of the girl and then took Harry in his arms and took him to the room opposite of Revan's repeating the process with him.

He stood silent and motionless between the doors of the two rooms for a few minutes, before muttering so softly that even someone standing next to him would have to strain his ears to hear him. "Sleep well you two. For tomorrow, the game truly begins."

Then he left, though surprisingly he didn't go to his own room, which was a few meters down the corridor, but instead went to the opposite direction.


End file.
